Field of the Invention
The field relates generally to media input feed systems for an imaging device having a removable media tray with a rear tray extension.
Description of the Related Art
Imaging devices utilize removable media trays for holding stack of media to be processed by the imaging device. The removable media tray is designed to handle a variety of media lengths, such as A6, Letter, A4 and Legal media having lengths of 148 mm, 279 mm, 297 mm and 356 mm, respectively. One approach to accommodate this range of media lengths is to make the length of the removable media tray longer than the longest designed-for media length to be used in the imaging device where the walls of the removable media tray do not move and which will only support the prescribed media sizes. Another approach is to provide a tray that is extendable. Typically, the rear media restraint is mounted directly to the rear tray extension with these two parts moving independently of one another. Most media sizes (other than the shortest or longest) have multiple position combinations of the rear media restraint and the rear tray extension to equal a prescribed media length, making it challenging for the user to understand the latching mechanism and media length labeling. Usability testing has shown that having the rear media restraint and rear tray extension moving independently is very confusing for the user. This is further complicated by the media size indicators provided in the removable media tray no longer aligning when the removable media tray is extended. Lastly it can be unclear to the user how to retract the rear tray extension and rear media restraint back into their initial “home” positions.
It would be advantageous to be able to adjust the length of the removable media tray without the use of complicated latching mechanisms. It would be further advantageous to use the movement of the rear media restraint to move the tray extension when needed for the longer designed-for media lengths. It would be further advantageous to have the media restraint move independently of the tray extension when the tray extension is in its retracted position.